


All of the Lights

by EllenMarieP



Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [27]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Gen, Thomas Barrow is Good With Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: Part 27 of the Christmas prompt challenge.Lights – “Do you think that’s enough lights? I’m not sure they can see it from space yet.”Thomas gets blinded by Christmas lights.
Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	All of the Lights

**All of the Lights**

Thomas wasn’t expecting to be blinded when he walked into the great hall, he was sure they hadn’t had that many lights before Christmas or even yesterday. He paused for a moment on his way to the library and just frowned until he was interrupted by Mr Branson.

“Do you think that’s enough lights? I’m not sure they can see it from space yet.”

Thomas turned his frown to the obviously amused Irishman, while he’d warmed to Mr Branson in recent years, he still wasn’t his favourite person in the world. Fortunately, Branson seemed to understand and never reacted to Thomas with anything less than polite curtesy although at this moment he was positively enthusiastic.

“Sybbie and George wanted me to ask you if you liked them. Nanny commandeered them for a bath.”

“They want to know if I like them?... Sir. The lights?”

“Yes. Mrs Crawley decided to try coloured lights this year instead of the plain white and the children loved them so much she told them they could have them once Christmas day was over and done with. I think there are now ten sets of lights on that tree at least.”

“And they want to know if **_I_** like them.”

Branson glanced at Thomas with a friendly smile, who would’ve thought all those years ago that the mean Mr Barrow would end up wrapped around the fingers of every child in the house. They were good for each other and Branson certainly did not worry about any future boys around his daughter. If anything he feared for them.

“Of course! Your opinion is very important to them. So, do you? Feel free to just give me a convincing lie, I promise they’ll never know.”

Thomas had to smirk at that although he imagined the children might actually be genuinely hurt if he did tell the truth, that the lights gave him an instant headache and he wanted to take them out to the yard and smash them one by one. In that case, a lie it would have to be.

“Well, I suppose it’s like walking into a room full of rainbows. How’s that?”

“Actually, that’s rather good. Sybbie does love rainbows.”

“I know. Master George prefers double rainbows. Double the rainbow, double the leprechauns apparently.”

Branson laughed, his nephew did have an amusing way with words at the moment, even if he didn’t make a whole lot of sense. Also, the fact that he was at least trying to pick up some Irish folklore was encouraging but Branson was beginning to get the feeling that he was trying Barrow’s patience to he decided to beat a hasty retreat before he pushed what had been a fairly nice moment too far.

“Haha. Right, well, I’ll go and pass that on. Thank you Barrow.”

“Sir.”

Thomas watched as Branson disappeared upstairs before continuing on his way to the library, his head now pounding. Whatever lady Mary wanted, it had better be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm behind but I'm determined to finish. Just 4 more to go!


End file.
